Bunk Beds
by arliddian
Summary: The Doctor shows the newlywed Ponds their new bedroom. One-shot.


**Bunk Beds**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The Doctor shows the newlywed Ponds their new bedroom. One-shot.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Ever since I watched _The Doctor's Wife_ last year, I wanted to write something around that throwaway bunk bed joke at the end. And now I've finally gotten around to it!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Don't own it; don't sue me.

* * *

><p>"... And here we are!" The Doctor flung open the door with a flourish. Amy and Rory stepped inside their new bedroom, apparently re-made for them now that they were newlyweds.<p>

"It's..." Amy began, blinking.

"Er," Rory added, looking around.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" The Doctor pushed past them and went over to the bunk beds that took pride of place in the very centre of the room. "A bed - with a _ladder_!" He placed his hand on said ladder and beamed up at the top bunk.

"Yeah, a ladder. It's... definitely got a ladder," Amy said, still blinking.

"Doctor, it's not leaning against the wall or anything," Rory pointed out. "Couldn't we - or one of us - fall out?"

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, no, you'll be fine. As long as you're not on the top bunk when we land. Or when we're flying through an asteroid belt. Or... no, you'll be fine."

Amy turned around slowly, taking in the rest of the room, which was mostly bare except for a chest of drawers and some brightly coloured rugs. "There isn't a lot else besides the bunk beds, is there?"

"Well, if you're in here, you'll only be sleeping -" at this, the two Ponds exchanged significant glances "- so you don't want too many distractions."

"What are these doors for?" Rory asked, standing before a set of double doors in the opposite wall.

"Ah!" The Doctor bounded over to him, Amy following. "Yes! Now _that_ leads to..." He pulled them open and Amy and Rory caught a glimpse of gleaming white tiles. "The bathroom!"

Before either of them could say anything, he slammed the doors shut again. "And it _also_ leads to the kitchen!" He tugged on the handles again and the doors opened up to the TARDIS's very large kitchen.

"And," the Doctor continued, shutting the doors once more. "I think the old girl must have put this in for you, Amy, because it also opens to the wardrobe!" He flung the doors open one more time and a pile of untidily-stacked garments from various periods of history fell out. As he hurriedly crammed them back in ("When did I get a jester's hat?"), Amy leaned over to Rory and whispered, "Dress-ups." Rory went pink and coughed.

The Doctor shut the door and turned to his friends, an excited smile on his friends. "So? What do you think?"

"It's... lovely, Doctor, thank you," Amy said, taking Rory's hand.

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Doctor."

"Good!" The Doctor clapped his hands together and beamed at them. "Well! I'll go chart us a course, shall I? Where do you fancy going next? How about a little honeymoon trip? Oh, I know just the place!" And he dashed off before the newlyweds could even open their mouths, shutting the door behind him.

Amy turned to her husband, eyebrows raised. "So, bunk beds, hey?"

"Bunk beds," he confirmed soberly. "I don't know about you, but I don't really fancy sleeping in the top bunk when we're lurching around time and space." He watched her reach for the double doors and open them once, twice, three times until they were looking into the expansive, crowded wardrobe. "What are you doing?"

Amy had already disappeared into the depths of the room; her voice floated back to him, slightly muffled. "We're still in our wedding clothes. I'm not going to bed in my dress."

She emerged a moment later, arms laden with colourful bits and pieces. "Here." She handed him a doublet and what looked suspiciously like tights.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were getting ready for bed?"

"Well," she said with a playful smile, letting the garments drop to the floor and draping her arms around his neck. "It's our wedding night. We have a door to the biggest closet in history. And all we've got is bunk beds-"

"I can't believe he gave us bunk beds," Rory interrupted, arms tightening around her waist.

"I know. If we're going to get ready for bed, I think we'll have to be a little..." Amy pressed her body closer and placed her lips against his ear. "Creative," she finished in a whisper, smirking as she felt him shiver against her.

Rory glanced at the bunk beds, then back at his wife. He smiled. "Bunk beds it is."

_Fin_


End file.
